


Kneel for Him

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Circles of Hell, Dante Alighieri's Hell, Knight of Hell Nick, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer won, M/M, Pandaemonium, Unlucky Demon, Vessels, Wings, dante's inferno, pandemonium, rated Mature for description of Hell and what we can find here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: A demon has the misfortune to walk into a certain vessel while passing through the sixth circle of Hell.





	Kneel for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta reading this fic.

The demon was walking the sixth circle and pressing the pace. During Crowley’s time, he would never have had to walk once through these lands. Screams and laments were constant but one particularly high pitched tore the clouds that were supposed to be an underground sky of some sort and goosebumps crawled up his spine. He walked faster. Hell was spooky. He had no intention to stay a second more than needed down there. 

If only he could zap himself directly to Pandemonium. Or better, send one of his heralds instead of going himself. But for that it would mean that his own demons would have to be far far stronger. He was the alpha of his race, he could come all the way down there. He could pass the golden gates of Pandemonium. His kind… He doubted they could even come this deep underground. 

Somehow lost in his thoughts, trying to not let the horrors of this circle take their tolls on him, he nearly fell in one of the graves. His foot slipped too close to one and he immediately felt the burn of the flames bite his flesh harsly.

He screamed. There was no shame to say he screamed while diving down deep enough in the circles of Hell. A lot of demons will never come as deep as he already was. And it was not the first time he had to come all the way down to the nine circles. Demons had to be that strong to be allowed to take a seat in the Council Room.

He recomposed himself, and cleared his throat. Looking into the burning grave, he nearly took pity of the poor soul burning there... Nearly was the key word.

The flames grew bigger, trying to swallow him and he jumped back, falling upside down and landing on his back. Not far, someone chuckled.

A twisted, cold, creepy chuckle.

He saw red. Nobody could treat him like that. He was an alpha. The very first of his kind, the eldest of them all. He came back on his feet and called out to the poor soul, human, demon or beast who dared to laugh at him. 

Seeing the silhouette who came out of the shadow, he knew he had fucked up. Horribly and unforgivingly fucked up.

The features were soft. He looked like the average meat suit but anyone who had the luck, or the misfortune, to lay their eyes on him knew better but to make any assumptions. Soft blond hair, brown leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, cold blue eyes and an awful smirk.

“You wanted to tell me something?”  
“No… I… My lord, forgive me for my harsh words. I didn’t know it was you. I didn’t want to…” The demon humbled in apology.  
“How did you call me?” He asked, wrinkling his nose in mocked curiosity.  
“Nothing, my lord. It was not meant for you. I thought it was just a demon.”  
“Say it again.” The tone was not harsh, but the threat laid apparent in it.

It was not a request. The blond vessel was now too close to him, stepping in his personal space and giving him the full superiority of his height, looking down at him from under cold blue eyes. If only those eyes were another color. At least the alpha would know by the hand of whom he died.

“Speak up. I asked you a question.” His voice was far too calm, but still completely freezing.  
“I said “whore”, my lord. But it was not meant for you.”

His voice stuttered. He was shaking from all his meat suit now, expecting the final blow at any moment. He hoped it would be quick. He hoped the family of his kind he made for himself would not suffer the consequences of his mistake.

The vessel’s hand came to his head and gently patted his hair. It stayed on his neck, just under his ear. The alpha held back his breath.

The hand forced his head to tilt and look at him. His eyes turned foggy yellow. It was like a storm howling in them. Despite the horror of the vision, the demon breathed of relieve somehow. It was the Knight of Hell, not the Devil himself. At least, he had not insulted his god and creator.

“Where are you going, little lamb?”  
“My lord Lucifer called me in the Council Room, my lord.”  
“Isn’t it your lucky day then? Go. Your god has requested your presence. Don’t make him wait.” Nick said, his hand leaving a burn on the skin of the demon when he took it off his neck.  
“Thank you my lord,” the alpha hissed, trying to not show the pain he was in.

The Knight of Hell stayed there and watched the demon stumble backward out of arm’s reach. The alpha didn’t like the idea to turn his back to him. Especially when that twisted smile was dancing on his lips.

If the alpha hadn’t been a demon of high rank, he would have run. Nobody would have blamed him for that. Insulting Lucifer’s favorite and making it out alive was an exploit bards would have sung about in the old days.

The demon hastened away. He walked as fast as he could, without running, in the other direction. Being Pandemonium’s direction or the other way didn’t really mattered for now. He avoided another burning grave by chance when flames seeked out for him and nearly ran into someone else.

The white suit and the red eyes were the last thing he saw before his meat suit exploded and his twisted demon soul was torn apart painfully.

Nick’s head tilted in amusement. Something very angelic. A habit Lucifer recognized to be a trait he caught when he was possessing him. 

“Did you had a good laugh?” Lucifer asked. 

He walked towards his former vessel, feeling his eyes dance on him. Lucifer liked it. He knew what he looked like now with his true vessel. He knew the perfection of his body and the graceful way he moved.

“I did. You know I love to see those arrogant pricks piss themselves.”  
“You don’t like alphas.”  
“No. They are so sure to be above the mass because they are the eldest of their race. Bullshit.”  
“You know better than anyone else that value is the most important to my eyes,” Lucifer said. 

His hand gently followed the shape of Nick’s jaw. The way his knight always welcomed his touch would never cease to amaze him.

“Yes, I know. This one was going to your Council. Why did you kill him?”  
“You have to ask?”

Nick gave him a sincere look. Lucifer loved Nick for being that trustworthy. He knew well, this knight would never turn on him, never betray him, or forget his rightful place.

“I killed this demon because he disrespected you.”

Nick had a little laugh. A resonance so pristine, it sounded wrong in the middle of the screams of the damned souls tortured at their feet.

“You know I did trick him? I just wanted to have a little fun. See how he would react if he happened to fall in one of those nice graves.”  
“Just a prank. I’m not talking about that. He was regretting to ever have gotten the ability to talk when he saw who he insulted,” Lucifer brushed away with a wave of his hand. He could appreciate a little cruel joke. “No, I wasn’t talking about that. But, I will never tolerate anyone not giving you the respect you deserve. He should have kneeled in front of you. They should all bow down in front of my Knight. My chosen one,” Lucifer purred.  
“Should I kneel in front of you?” Nick asked, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth suggestively.  
“Look who spent too much time in the second circle again,” Lucifer moaned, giving a quick and gentle peck on Nick’s lips.

The temptation to zap them in Pandemonium immediately went through Lucifer’s mind. He was the Devil, he was not immune to temptation after all. Mythology had it covered already. Though, he had other plans for now.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to wait for that. The Council is about to begin.”  
“They’ll wait if you want them to.”  
“Of course, they will. But I have plans to address them.”  
“Important ones. Yes, I know,” Nick smiled. 

He knew all about what Lucifer wanted to talk to the Council. He already told him all about his plans, even the parts the other demons didn’t need to know. Nick had already laid the foundations on Earth for them. Delicate matters Lucifer could only trust him with.

“Would you like to come to the Council?” Lucifer’s voice turned seductive.  
“Of course, if you want me to,” Nick immediately agreed, walking to the end of the circle, side by side with Lucifer, towards the deep edge.  
“No,” Lucifer stopped him by the arm. “What I meant is I’d like to be in you during the Council.”  
“Don’t you want the true thing for that? It’s an important Council,” Nick wondered. 

He didn’t bother to hide the jealousy in his voice anymore when talking about Sam. He had stopped to pretend he wasn’t angry to not be Lucifer’s true vessel. Even if he could enjoy the boyking’s body from time to time.

“The Councils always take a hell of a time,” Lucifer said with a wink, that made Nick rolled his eyes but smile. “Who says we can’t have a little fun while at it? Hmm, what do you say?”  
“Are you going to keep me on edge in front of the whole mass of demons again, playing with your grace inside of me for an eternity or two?”  
“It is in my intention,” Lucifer admitted.  
“You really love to dirty your throne.”  
“It was made for that. So? Will you let me in?”  
“Yes.”

Lucifer’s true form lightened the whole circle when he escaped his true vessel to possess his chosen one. 

Even after he had turned Nick into one of his knights, Nick always welcomed him in whenever Lucifer asked. Nick couldn’t have enough of the possession, the link between Lucifer’s grace and his frayed soul, the bond between them. For Lucifer, it felt a little like coming back home too when he possessed his loyal vessel. 

All the demons in Hell or walking the Earth loathed it because they could never tell when they were in front of the last Knight of Hell, or in front of the Devil himself. Not that it was better to find yourself at the mercy of the man who had said yes in the first place.

Once in Nick, Lucifer took a look at his true vessel lying on the floor. He tilted his head. Sam looked so human like that. He could leave him there, nobody would dare to touch his vessel. Though, he prefered to know Sam would gently wake up in his bed, instead of on the burned dirt of Hell’s ground. He willed his mind and the unconscious body of the boyking was resting on satin sheets in a luxurious bedroom made for him in Pandemonium.

Lucifer walked to the edge of the sixth circle and contemplated the abyss in front of him. He unfurled his six wings, listening to the gasp it never failed to bring to Nick now he could manifest his wings in this vessel. Lucifer took off and Nick already mewled to the sensation of flying. This feeling would never get old.


End file.
